Such a monobloc surface milling cutter is described in German Utility Model 203 03 520.8. In contrast to conventional surface milling cutters with reversible plates or exchangeable cassettes, it has the advantage that it is possible to attach substantially more cutting plates to the circumference of a cutter body of a defined size, so that an increased chip removal output is obtained. It is moreover possible to operate monobloc surface milling cutters at higher rpm and cutting speeds of up to 7000 m/min without accuracy being sacrificed. Milling cutters with reversible plates or exchangeable cassettes, which are fastened by means of screws, become unstable at such high centrifugal forces.